1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of support devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of support devices that utilize an air and foam structure for cradling a body part of an individual positioned on the support device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, support devices such as pillows, mattresses, seat toppers, seat cushions, chairs and etc. are well known in the art. These support devices are usually constructed utilizing only one type of material in them. Therefore, these prior art support devices do not provide adequate support to a body part of an individual to make them effective.
It is desirable to provide a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a conforming air and foam support device for providing comfort and tranquillity to a user during use. It is also desirable to provide a conforming air and foam support device that not only supports a body part of an individual who sits or rests on the support device but also provides a conforming shaped structure which cradles the body part of the individual sitting or resting on the support device.
The present invention is a conforming air and foam support device for providing support to a body part of an individual, where the conforming shape of the support device suspends the foam in order to cradle the body part of the individual sitting or resting on the support device.
The support device comprises an air bladder structure with a central opening and two foam slab members being slightly longer and wider than the air bladder structure. The air bladder structure is sandwiched between the two slab members, where the two foam slab members are bonded to the air bladder structure in the deflated condition as well to each other at a central portion to form the conforming air and foam support device. Once the air bladder structure is inflated, the upper foam slab member forms a concave surface while the lower foam slab member forms a convex surface at the central portions in order to cradle the body part of an individual.
It has been discovered, according to the present invention, that by providing an air and foam support device that utilizes an air bladder structure sandwiched between two foam slab members, the air bladder design when inflated shapes and suspends the foam slab members in order to cradle a body part of a user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air and foam support device wherein the construction of the air and foam support device provides a resting or therapeutic structure formed by cradling the body part of an individual. Pressure exerted upwardly against the weight of a resting body by the air bladder structure can be adjusted to be firmer or softer.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an air and foam support device which includes an air bladder structure sandwiched and bonded between two foam slab members, where portions of the slab members are separated by the inflated air bladder structure in order to create an adjustable and variable support and enhance conformability.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an air and foam support device, where the foam shape conforms to the air bladder structure and suspends and supports the foam in a trampoline manner between the hollow air chamber of the air bladder structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an air and foam support device that is cost effective.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.